Night of the Living Pharmacists: Alternate Ending
by Tigerloverme
Summary: A story based on deleted scenes for "Night of the Living Pharmacists". Phinabella.


This story is based on an alternate ending to the Phineas and Ferb episode "Night of the Living Pharmacists". Apparently they cut it out for reasons other than it being out of character for Phineas, so yes, apparently this is something Phineas might've done. There were many alternate endings, but this is a combination of two. In the first, Phineas kisses Isabella when she panics. In the second (and there's actually a storyboard for this) it starts with them saying they don't remember what happened, but then Phineas brings up the patch. I had to write out the kiss, but the dialogue for the ending scene was in the official storyboard. Okay, I think that was all the background information. Oh, and no, this isn't my first fanfiction. I just don't post them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

"Phineas... ahh!"

Phineas looked behind him to see Isabella dodging the hand of a pharmacist and reaching out for the next rung of the ladder.

"Hang in there, Isabella. We're almost there," he comforted.

"It's just... if this is the end, there's something I have to tell you."

Phineas was only a few feet away from the hatch to get to the service platform of the watertower.

"Okay, shoot."

Isabella gathered up her courage.

"For the longest time, I-"

Phineas clambered up the hatch from the ladder, then ran across the service platform to the vortex sprayer.

"Look, there it is!"

Isabella followed him, exasperated that for the third time that day, her confession was being stalled.

"But- Phineas... Phineas!" She raised her voice and finally revealed her secret. "I... LIKE YOU!"

Phineas turned around to face her.

"I like you too, Isabella."

Isabella mentally faceplamed, then clarified-

"No, I mean I LIKE you, like you."

Phineas's eyes widened.

"Wow... I mean, gosh, I've... always felt-"

Isabella looked at him with hopeful, pleading eyes, hands clasped together. Suddenly, she spotted something white out of the corner of her eye. She screamed as she turned and saw a pharmacist behind her, reaching out to touch and infect her.

"Get away from her!"

Phineas leaped to her rescue, shoving the pharmacist away from her. (AN: Now the story changes) His rubber armor protected him from the static charge, and once he had knocked away the closest pharmacists he blocked the ladder entrance. When he turned back to Isabella, he saw her staring at him with wide, terrified eyes.

"I'm sorry Isabella, but we have to keep going."

She nodded without speaking, and the two climbed the ladder to the very top of the watertower to lock the machine in place. Isabella lifted up the glass cover protecting the button and pressed it... nothing happened. She pressed it again... no result. She turned to Phineas, who looked just as confused as she was. The pharmacists were climbing closer and closer... she began to panic.

"Phineas... what're we gonna do? The button isn't working and they're getting closer..."

"Isabella..."

"We're gonna turn into pharmacists, and then everyone will be stuck forever, and no one can save us..."

"Isabella."

"There's no way! We're the last people left in Danville! How are we gonna-"

"Isabella!"

Suddenly Phineas grabbed Isabella's arms, pulling her to him, and kissed her. He'd needed some way to distract her from her panic attack, and for some reason, this was what first came to mind. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because she had confessed her feelings for him, and that was what couples did? Whatever the reason, he was surprised at the pleasant feeling it gave him. Isabella, on the other hand, was shocked, eyes stretched wide, unable to move. Phineas was... **kissing** her. After a second of struggling to process the situation, she melted into the kiss. It lasted only a couple of seconds before Phineas pulled away again, hands still on her shoulders as he held her at arm's length, still surprised at his own actions. He stared at Isabella, astonished with her reaction. She gaped at him, cheeks pink, a strand of raven hair blown onto her face by the cool night breeze, and her midnight-blue eyes wide. He could've sworn he saw tiny hearts in her eyes, but maybe it was just a trick of the light. He couldn't believe he had such a big effect on her.

"Woah..." She breathed.

Suddenly, they were snapped out of the moment. Two pharmacists were climbing up the ladder on Isabella's side, reaching for her. Phineas pushed her out of the way and they reached for him instead, pulling off his goggles, exposing skin. Then, they touched him. Phineas's face contorted in pain as purple electricity snaked along his body. Isabella gasped.

"Phineas!"

He turned around to face her, fighting the transformation, but to no avail.

"Keep.. trying..."

Then he was a pharmacist.

"Lots of me."

Isabella stumbled back, eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, Phineas..."

She sniffed, gathering her emotions, before continuing to hit the jammed button, trying to get it to work. She felt a clawed hand on her shoulder and made one final attempt.

 _Click._

As she fell back from the sudden pain, she saw parts extend out from the top of the machine. She blacked out as relief washed over her.

* * *

"Isabella! Are you okay?"

Isabella glanced up to see Phineas walking over to her, and stood up from the puddle of water she had been sitting in. Drops fell from her clothes and her hair.

"Yeah just a little foggy." Her head hurt.

"What happened?" Phineas asked, apparently just as confused as she was.

"I remember building the... vortex sprayer? But, after that I have no clue."

Phineas suddenly smiled.

"The only thing that sticks out in my brain is your patch." He patted the Emotional Bravery patch on his arm. "I don't know what happened, but I do know that I'll hang onto this patch for the rest of my life." He walked closer, and, as he finished his sentence, wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Isabella hugged back, feeling happier than she ever had before.

"Oh, Phineas..." She sighed happily. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and they both gasped as they jumped away from each other.

Ferb was standing up, having just climbed up the last section to the top of the water tower.

"Am I interrupting something?"


End file.
